


Philly Orange Is Totally Your Color

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hockey, Philadelphia Flyers, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cold emily, even tho they are a trash team, go preds, thoughtful paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Headcanon: Emily and Paige go on a date to a hockey game in Philly. Emily gets chilly inside the rink.





	Philly Orange Is Totally Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“I have no idea what is happening” Emily said with a shake of her head as she stared up at the jumbotron in the middle of the ice.

 

Paige looked over at her and laughed softly and slid her arm around her shoulders “Em, we have rinkside seats, will you please look straight ahead?”

 

“I can’t even SEE anything!” Emily motioned to the view she had then shrugged.

 

“I know it’s a little hard to follow live but it gets easier” Paige looked at the game and smiled as she pointed to the ice. “Just follow whoever is skating fastest, that is usually where the puck is.”

 

“I can’t see the puck from here” Emily whined softly and crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to hide a shiver but it didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

Paige gave a half smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I am going to go get us a drink, do you want something?”

 

“I’m okay” Emily said with a shrug. “Don’t be gone too long?”

 

“No worries” Paige leaned in and kissed her gently, a motion Emily returned, before looking back at the rink. As soon as her girlfriend disappeared, she looked back at the screen. At least the screen showed a wide shot and she could see most of what was happening even if she didn’t know where the puck was.

 

When Paige returned ten minutes later, she slid into her seat and turned to Emily. She lifted her hands and pulled a beanie over Emily’s head, laughing when it covered her eyes and scared Emily.

 

“Paige?” Emily laughed and pushed the hat off her eyes and adjusted it so the ear flaps were over her ears and the team logo was in the middle of her head. “What’s this?”

 

“A hat” Paige smiled then dug into the bag she had acquired in her trip to ‘get drinks’. “And a hoodie.”

 

“You didn’t have to-”

 

“You were cold” Paige said with a shrug. “Here, lift your arms.”

 

Emily eyed her for a moment then rolled her eyes and gave her a little half smile before lifting her arms.

 

Paige helped her into the hoodie and once it was pulled fully over her torso, she sat back and nodded “I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted to you. Philly orange is totally your color.”

 

Emily let out a laugh and pushed Paige before sliding her arm around her and leaning into her shoulder. She touched a kiss to her chin then laid her head half on her chest and half on her shoulder.

 

Paige smiled happily and settled back into her seat, her arm around Emily, and her eyes on the ice. This was definitely a great date idea.


End file.
